


long years past

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Sexual Harrasment, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville has not seen Blaise in ten years and then a string of sexual harassment claims at Hogwarts result in an investigation. Blaise is the law-wizard assigned to the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	long years past

Neville has not seen Blaise in over a decade, just. He's heard about him and about how he is now a successful law-wizard but he not seen him. Finding him walking up the path from Hogsmeade with a group of School governors makes Neville's stomach turn uncomfortably. Sexual harassment at Hogwarts has become a problem and the Minister has set up an official enquiry. Neville has been the professor most of the boys felt comfortable talking to about it, from all four houses, so he is going to have to deal with Blaise a lot. Just marvellous as far is Neville is concerned. 

The group have clearly been to The Three Broomsticks and all hold disposable coffee cups in their hands. It is nice to see even pureblood Slytherins like Blaise embracing the muggle technology making its way into more and more sectors of Wizarding life. Since the war all passages in and out of Hogwarts known on Harry's map were sealed and the fireplaces were sealed off from floo travel. Only selected fireplaces can hold conversations with the outside world. Never again will the Castle be invaded the way it was before. 

Minerva shifts beside him uncomfortably. They hope dearly that nothing worse than what they are already aware of will be found. What they know is horrifying enough. Touching and groping and disgusting language were bad enough but they both hoped no one had actually be raped. The group reach the two teachers and the head of the Board of Governors Percy Weasley greets Minerva warmly. Neville merely stares at Blaise and when they eyes meet he is dragged back ten years. Ten long years when Neville was being tortured by his own teachers every night. Ten years since Blaise deliberately set a fire in the corridor and busted Neville out of detention one night it was going just too far. He nursed Neville back to health as best he could in an abandoned classroom and then let Neville lean on him until they got back to Gryffindor tower. Blaise blinks first. They never speak of it in the two months Blaise spends at the Castle.


End file.
